A configuration of a vehicle such as a motorcycle has been known, in which configuration a battery box that houses a vehicle-mounted battery is provided and various types of electrical components are arranged near this battery box.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a motorcycle in which electrical components such as a fuse box or a starter magnet are arranged near a battery box.